


Stay

by BingeDabber



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shitty Minecraft Puns, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeDabber/pseuds/BingeDabber
Summary: Fearing she may never see her lover again, a distraught survivor requests one last night together.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in a Minecraft book, for a library, while sleep-deprived. I'm sorry for the overall bad-ness, this is not meant to be taken seriously by anyone. Constructive comments welcome.

"Steve," she called at an almost-inaudible volume, "please don't go."

He hesitated for a moment before lowering his pickaxe to the wooden floor of their shelter. "What do you need, Alex?"

"I ..."

She could not, for the life of her, find the right words to express her desire, her want, her ... need.

"I ... need ..."

Steve cocked his head to the side, concerned that there might be something-

"... you."

-wrong.

Steve straightened in surprise.

"I want you. I need you." The glimmer in Alex's eyes told Steve all he needed to know. He approached Alex at the bed, took her head in his blocky hands, and passionately kissed her.

Their hands roamed freely across their bodies as they continued the release they desperately needed. After several minutes, Alex pulled away from their embrace.

"Steve, I - Please ... more."

He understood exactly what she meant. He slid his blue jeans down, his rectangular member flopping out. She eyed his meat hungrily, her mouth watering and her brain overloaded with lust. He nodded, and she took it into her mouth.

She absolutely loved his taste, slobber coating his rod. Eventually, as much as she wanted him in her mouth, she knew she needed more.

"Steve ..."

"Yeah?"

"... put it in me."

Steve wasted no time retrieving himself from her mouth as she drew her pants down. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited for a greenlight. She nodded, and he inserted his square peg into her square hole.

If having in her mouth was amazing, having him pound her into the bed was even better. Thrust after thrust from Steve was met with wave after wave of pleasure for Alex. It was as if her wildest dreams were coming true. Soon, she could feel her climax rising.

"Steve, I -"

"Come for me." That was enough for her to scream out in euphoria as Steve followed, emptying his seed into her ravine. In that moment, Alex felt that nothing could ever match the happiness she knew with Steve.

As they cuddled on the bed, they slowly began to

_You can only sleep at night_

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this  
> what am i even doing


End file.
